Unequal Balance
by Sweetie Elly
Summary: Who am I? No one. Who is he? A music god walking among us. MAYBE SOME OOC. HEAVY MUSIC THEME. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. RATED T JUST IN CASE.
1. Prologue

**Woohoo from the deep and dark depths of writers block I have emerged with a brand new story. There have been similar stories to this one but it will be different. And just a for warning to any one who wants to flame me about anything about any instrument mentioned in this story I will laugh at you. Long and hard I will laugh, so don't even try it, unless my writing gets really dark then maybe I'll need a laugh. Ok this is just a prologue to see how people will like it so please review. As mentioned I do take flames I still just usually laugh at them but some have actually been really helpful. Ok I'm going to stop blabbering and get on with the story.**

**Unequal Balance:**

**Prologue:**

He just sat there. In everyway he looked like a statue, unmoving, unchanging, frozen in time. Then he'd come alive. His face could light up a room, his crooked smile turning me to jelly whenever it was directed toward me. He suddenly stood, in a movement that the most graceful being in the universe would envy. Smoothly and slowly he walked up to me. Leaning down he captured my lips with his, sending electric sparks to flow through my body.

Well at least in my dreams this is true. This dream comes to me often, despite my attempts to rid him from my mind. He is perfect in every sense of the word. From his unnaturally pale, yet completely handsome, skin to his alluring, dazzling emerald eyes.

Who is he? Oh, only Edward Cullen, musician extraordinaire and the reason my school can charge an ungodly amount for tuition here. Who am I on the other hand? No one really. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I'm principle clarinet player here at Amore di Musica Accademia. For those who can't speak Italian it means Love of Music Academy. Situated in L'Aquila, Italy only those who have the talent and the money go here.

And here is where I first met Edward. Orientation day, two years ago. We've been best friends ever since. So it's not like he doesn't know I exist, he only thinks of me as a friend. That's the problem. Curse all handsome piano players to the depths of Antarctica. (A/N yes I know that's weird but I absolutely love Antarctica).

**Love it? Hate it? Wish I had emerged from writers block? I need to know so you see that little button down there, press it. You get a cookie if you do.**

**Edward's Angel Of Music**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry for not updating I've had major case of writers block. Ok for the whole month of November I won't be updating, I'll be writing for NANO. For those who don't know NANO is a novel writing month so yeah I'll be focusing on that, but I swear I will update next month.**

**Til then,**

**Edward's Angel Of Music **


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back. Gosh I can't believe that this year is almost over. Well I'm now on my summer holidays (don't you just love the Aussie summer 40+ degrees days, flies by the truckful). Any so I will be trying to update as much as possible. In other news I'm thinking of renaming this story because unequal balance just sounds weird, but I have no idea what to call it so I would be incredibly grateful if you guys shoot me some ideas. Anyway ON TO THE STORY.**

**Chapter 1: First day back and full of drama.**

**BPOV**

Ok so first day back at high school is usually brilliant. Catching up with friends you haven't seen in ages, setting up your room yet again, finding out your rehearsal schedule is so booked that you will have no social life and the bitches coming to try and make you feel like shit. Oh yeah love first day back. Well usually it's like that but this year I got wise, I arrived at school the day before. And for the first time since starting here I'm in a dorm with my two best friends. Rosalie Hale principle flute and sometimes bitch but also one of my best friends and Alice Cullen principle violin, major pixie, shopaholic and so hyper its not funny. Both gorgeous and more like sisters to me, except for the fact that we're from different families. Next to them I feel well bad is the only word I can think of. Both Alice and Rose had been playing their respective instruments since they could walk, I on the other hand had only been playing for the last four years (AN it is possible to be a very good clarinet player in four years, I've proved that true). All three of us were already settled in the dorm and had compared our schedules. The only class I had with them were Symphony which everyone had.

I was already late for my first class, Music History (Incredibly tedious but you learn a lot). I was running along the path way, at times not the best idea, when He started running along beside me.

"Running late Bella?" Edward laughed, his face broken by a crooked grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So are you Edward." That made his smile disappear. "So where are you running to?" I asked, please don't be music history, please don't be music history, please don't be music history, please, please, please don't be music history.

"Music History." Damn it. "You?"

"Same."

"Lucky us then huh." Yeah lucky for you, not so much for me. There is no way that I'm going to be able to focus in this class. We had slowed to a walk as we got closer to the classroom but were stopped by a voice calling out.

"Edward, darling, there you are."

**Ok it's short I know but I've had troubles concentrating on writing lately but I will try to write more for the next chapter. And finally I would like to thank xHisBrownEyedAngelx and SnowChika for their reviews.**

**Edward's Angel Of Music**


End file.
